


What Do You See in Those Yellow Eyes

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: The Fun in Dysfunctional - A Sanders Family Collection [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arson, Brotherly Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Faked Miscarriage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, protective little brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: While Patton did not know it yet, this was going to be the last day he saw his family in person for fifteen years. He spends it arguing with his little brother and calling him a liar. Though, to be fair, his little brother spends it telling him his wife got rid of their baby on purpose.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Fun in Dysfunctional - A Sanders Family Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471418
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	What Do You See in Those Yellow Eyes

Sarah and Patton hadn't officially moved in together yet. They were newlyweds, yes, but Sarah was still living with her parents trying to decide on her future when the news had come out. She'd been looking for a college closer to home ever since they found out about their little baby. Patton was absolutely sure their baby was a girl. Unfortunately, their little princess had died. A miscarriage only a few days ago.

Patton was devastated, but not nearly as distraught as Sarah. She was refusing to see him, she was that miserable. He understood. After all, he was miserable too, and had been practically dragging himself out of the house the past few days.

Technically, Sarah had been moving into Patton's apartment since their wedding. It was slow going, since they were still young and just barely getting their feet under them, but it was happening. There were some boxes filled with her stuff littered around the apartment. Patton couldn't bring himself to keep unpacking after the news.

He was packing away the soft knit baby blanket he hadn't finished when he heard the frantic knocking on his door. Curious, Patton got to his feet and made his way over.

He opened the door to the sight of his little brother, Janus, standing there with his backpack hiked up on his shoulders and a serious frown on his face.

"Janus? What are you doing here?" Patton asked.

"We need to talk," Janus said sharply, walking into Patton's apartment. Patton closed the door behind him.

"O-okay, but Jan, this isn't a super great time for me-"

"Your wife is lying to you," Janus announced, and Patton paused. He forced out a laugh.

"Janus, that isn't funny," Patton said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, did something make you think I was?" Janus demanded sharply. Patton frowned.

"Yeah? And how exactly is Sarah lying to me? She knows I hate lies," Patton huffed, folding his arms.

"The 'miscarriage'," Janus scowled, putting finger quotes around the word. Patton sucked in a sharp breath.

"Janus, please don't talk about this right now," Patton muttered. Janus shook his head.

"It has to be now, or her lies are going to solidify in your head! She's a liar, Pat, she-"

"Janus, this is a  _ sensitive matter _ and is none of your concern!" Patton snapped. He shook his own head. "I- I can't  _ believe _ you, Janus, of all the things you'd lie about!"

"Me!?" Janus protested. "She's the liar here, she went and-"

"Janus! Are you telling me Sarah, what, faked a pregnancy!? I was with her when a doctor confirmed that our baby was inside her, it's not something you can easily fake!" Patton shouted.

"I'm not saying that, of course I'm not!" Janus scowled. "I'm saying she faked a  _ miscarriage- _ she did that to herself!"

Patton couldn't believe the absolute insanity tumbling from his brother's lips. "Why, Janus? Why would anyone fake a miscarriage!?"

"To keep you! You only married that bitch because of her goddamn  _ baby _ , why wouldn't she?" Janus demanded.

"Watch your mouth, Janus, I swear to God!" Patton snapped. "Sarah isn't like that, and neither is our marriage! I love her-"

"Sure you do," Janus sneered.

"I do!" Patton exclaimed. He waved his arms. "I married her didn't I?"

"Because you hold yourself to a moral code that must've been written in the fifteenth century," Janus spat. "I don't think you've ever loved her. I think you forced yourself to think you love her because that's what she expects of you. I think you're a people pleaser, just like you've always been."

"You're such a hypocrite," Patton scowled. "If I'm a people pleaser, what does that make you?"

"That doesn't  _ matter _ right now! Sarah is lying to you and you're falling for it! She  _ aborted your baby _ !" Janus shouted. Patton reeled back.

"That's not funny, Janus. This isn't a joke," Patton stated firmly, his voice wavering with tears.

"I'm not joking, and I'm not lying," Janus stated. "I just want you to know the truth."

Patton shook his head. "I can't trust you, Janus. You're a liar."

"Trust," Janus muttered. He spat out an incredulous laugh. "Did you  _ ever _ trust me!? Why did I think this would be any different than any other time I tell you shit? Maybe I thought you had some faith in my ability to self moderate! Oh, but why would I think that about my big brother!? You barely trust Remus with a goddamn spoon!"

"Give me five good reasons you have to think Sarah would lie to me about this!" Patton demanded.

"I'll just give you one: because she's a psychopath!" Janus shouted.

"That's- I can't even speak with you right now," Patton huffed. He turned and began to stride towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Janus demanded.

"I'm getting some air! We can continue this discussion later!" Patton snapped. Janus frowned, but he let his older brother open the door.

Patton stormed off towards the town square, taking deep breaths to calm down. He didn't see who entered his apartment after he'd left, and he didn't see the scuffle that resulted in the fire that overtook his apartment. In fact, he'd been unaware of the fire at all until he got back.

Janus had been carted off to the hospital.


End file.
